


the downfall of a hoshidan prince

by tianeyuan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Fates Spoilers, Mentions of Corrin, Other, Suicide Attempt, Takumi (Fire Emblem) Dies, Takumi (Fire Emblem)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianeyuan/pseuds/tianeyuan
Summary: What good is a prince who cannot defend his own country? What good is he if he cannot protect his people? What use could he provide to the royal Hoshidan family when he’s just a mere shadow of his elder brother?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	the downfall of a hoshidan prince

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write my own interpretation on what happened to Takumi after Chapter 23 of FE Fates: Conquest when Anankos' possession of Takumi started becoming more powerful and what were Takumi's thoughts when he was at the border wall of Suzanoh before throwing himself off into the Bottomless Canyon.
> 
> Warnings: Suicide attempt, self-destructive thoughts

The wind’s current blew stronger and stronger as the archer struggle to fight it, determined to reach the top of the mountain. Every footstep he took made his heart clench even tighter, the guilt falling heavier on his shoulders. 

_I should’ve trained more. Brother Ryoma and Sister Hinoka are way stronger than me, there’s no point._

_I couldn’t even protect my own country, my own kingdom. What good am I?_

_I lost to_ **_him, that damned Corrin!_ **

_It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault that those Nohrian scum invaded Hoshido. I couldn’t defend my country and my people not only once, not twice but_ **_thrice_ ** _._

 _I’m worthless. Even_ **_he_** _’s better than me._

_What good is a prince who cannot defend his own country? What good is he if he cannot protect his people? What use could he provide to the royal Hoshidan family when he’s just a mere shadow of his elder brother? Every little thing I have done will always be compared to Brother Ryoma’s feats, to what he has done before me. What good am I then?_

The degrading thoughts haunted the Hoshidan prince’s mind as he reminisces the fight that happened a few hours before his long trek to the wall. Every tactic he used with his army was in vain. Every arrow he fired could only leave scratches and deep cuts on Corrin. Every soldier who fought were captured by the enemy, killed, fled to the mountains or were spared by that idiot of a commander.

_He couldn’t stand the humiliation he had faced in front of thousands of Nohrians and Hoshidans as he was kneeling down before the man he used to call “brother”._

Tears were threatening to spill as Takumi reached the top of the wall and looked down at the ravine, clenching the Fuujin Yumi in his left hand. He panted for air, clutching his chest as he leaned against a ballistae next to him, leaning forward.

The purple aura that surrounded him gradually grew bigger, slowly engulfing the prince’s body in complete darkness. Takumi’s chest heaved as he gripped onto his hair out of frustration — no, out of anger. He felt his body grow heavier and heavier as the mysterious purple aura completely swallowed the prince.

“I’d… I’d rather die than surrender to you… Corrin…!” he yelled. “Damn you…! Why did you… have to join **them**?!” he sobbed angrily, dropping to the ground on his knees.

“ _It was because of you, foolish prince,_ ” an eerie voice replied. “ _You’re worthless. You’re useless. Nobody wants you, not even Sakura. Ryoma and Hinoka are better off without you. This is why Corrin chose Nohr rather than siding with his birthright family; it was all because of you.”_

“Who are you?” Takumi asked through his voice dripping with venom. “Do not look down on me. I am a prince of Hoshido! Show yourself to me!”

“ _There’s no need for you to know my name,”_ the voice replied. “ _I simply want to help you, princeling. You desire power, correct? Is that your wish?”_

Takumi stayed silent as he cautiously listened, his grip on ballistae becoming firmer that the bricks may crack and break if his grip was tighter.

“ _Oh? Speechless? Does that pathetic loss still haunt you? See, this is why people prefer Ryoma. You’re just a shadow. You’re nothing,”_ the voice continued.

“Shut up! You don’t know anything!” Takumi yelled, punching harshly the wall beside him, the fabric of his gloves tore apart at the brash move, blood seeping out and staining the grey bricks.

_“You’re wrong. I do wish to help you. I’ve been watching you since you were born. I can understand your powerlessness. I know how it feels like to be overshadowed. Being forgotten by everyone over time. I know it all.”_

“Speak! What—“

“ _I can help you. I can offer you immense power, strong enough to surpass even both strengths of the Nohrian and Hoshidan princes combined. You can either die a hero or live as worthless trash. The choice is up to you.”_

Takumi gritted his teeth as he listened to the taunting voice. “Then… what do you suggest?” he asked quietly.

_“Jump. And submit yourself to me. I can give you strength; strength that will rival the High Prince. All you need to do is jump.”_

He hesitated for a few moments, looking at the steep fall of the Bottomless Canyon from the border wall he was standing from.

“ _Would you rather die in the hands of the enemy then?”_ the voice asked.

Takumi knew his answer to that question. He would _never_ submit himself to the enemy and admit defeat, he would rather have his own brother kill him rather than die in the hands of the enemy. He took a step forward, and another step, and another until he let himself fall down the cliff.

But not before hearing a voice in his mind before his eyelids slowly closed shut.

_“Good job, princeling. You’ll be a good pawn for me. Kill them all, kill all the Nohrians. Kill, kill and kill. Kill Corrin and avenge your siblings. In exchange, I, Anankos, shall grant you the power you desire.”_

  
  



End file.
